Faraway Star
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Yang namanya penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir... Suikoden II. Clive x Elza


**Faraway Star**

**A Suikoden II FanFic**

**Rating : T **

**Suikoden ****© Konami **

* * *

**Moon Castle**

Sudah 3 hari Clive terbaring di kasur di klinik Dr. Huan. Penyebabnya adalah ketika ia bertemu dengan Elza di Radat, saat ia berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Namun sial baginya, Elza berhasil menembaknya dan tembakannya dengan sukses mengakibatkan Clive terluka terlebih lagi Storm- tidak mengeluarkan pelurunya, walaupun Clive sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Alasan kenapa Clive mengejar Elza adalah karena ia adalah _executioner _sedangkan Elza adalah _criminal_ bagi Howling Guide, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Elza adalah aib.

Clive tidak meringis kesakitan atau terkejut ketika Huan memberitahunya kalau peluru yang ditembakkan Elza bisa menewaskan dirinya. Suatu hal yang wajar mengingat latihannya sejak dari ia kecil dapat mengakibatkan dirinya terluka, mati mendadak atau menjadi gila.

Clive menutup kedua matanya, dan dalam hatinya ia mengutuk Elza. Clive tertidur karena ia memikirkan banyak hal, mulai dari perang, Guide, dan Kelley…

* * *

**Flashback**

**Harmonia**

Elza masuk ke kamar Clive. Clive masih tidur, Elza yang melihat ini langsung menggoyang badan Clive secara perlahan. Supaya Clive segera bangun, namun Clive ternyata sudah bangun tapi masih menutup matanya.

"Hei. Clive kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Clive dangan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Penasaran Elza memegang kening Clive. Kening Clive panas "Clive, kau demam ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Elza terdiam, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Clive. Elza mengambil kain dari kamarnya beserta baskom kecil yang diisi air. Lalu ia kembali ke kamar Clive.

Elza mencelupkan kain tersebut ke dalam baskom, kemudian meremas kain yang sudah basah.

"Clive." Panggil Elza "Tolong menghadap kesini."

Clive menghadap Elza. Sebetulnya merasa enggan, tapi karena ia sedang sakit terpaksa menuruti perintah Elza.

Elza memasang kain tersebut ke kening Clive. Agaknya Clive merasa sedikit baikan, ia tidak merasa keningnya berat lagi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Elza sambil tersenyum.

"Agak mendingan." Jawab Clive dengan datar.

"Begitu ya." Ucap Elza sambil memegang tangan Clive.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Clive.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memegang tanganmu?"

"…Elza, kita ini hanya-"

"Hanya apa?" Balas Elza.

"Teman." Jawab Clive dengan pendek tanpa merasa bersalah.

Clive tersadar dari tidurnya. "Mimpi?" Gumannya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"…Bukan mimipi." Kilahnya.

Kemudian ia mengambil Storm, memandang pistolnya yang 'berkhianat' karena tidak mengeluarkan pelurunya ke Elza.

"Storm, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak mengeluarkan pelurumu?"

* * *

**Muse**

**Jowston Hill**

Elza masih ingat betul ketika Clive sakit dan apa perkataan yang diucapkan olehnya waktu itu. Elza tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terus memegang tangan Clive sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh ibu Elza ke Elza sendiri ketika ia sakit. Masa dimana ketika ia masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya di Sajah, dan tinggal dalam kemiskinan dan kemelaratan yang tiada akhir. Namun keluarganya benar-benar 'hangat'

Elza melepaskan tangannya. Meninggalkan Clive, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat latihan. Ia memasukkan peluru dan sedikit demi sedikit ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

Masa lalu dimana ketika ia berusia 5 tahun.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Sajah Village **

"Eh?" Hanya itulah ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Elza ketika ia masih kecil.

Ayah Elza hanya bisa meringis, sedangkan ibunya terisak-isak. Bagaimana tidak? Karena mereka terpaksa melakukan hal yang menyakitkan.

"Elza, maafkan Ayah dan Ibu. Kami terpaksa menjualmu." Ucapnya sambil memegang bahu anak perempuannya yang kecil itu.

Kemudian masuk seorang penjaga. "Sudah waktunya."

Ibu Elza menghampirinya, memeluk anak perempuannya dengan erat karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya dimana ia bisa memeluk anak perempuannya. Lalu ia melepas anak perempuannya.

"Sampai jumpa, ayah dan ibu…"

Beberapa minggu kemudian ia dibeli oleh Howling Guide yang menyadari bakatnya, dan di hari itulah ia bertemu dengan Kelley dan Clive.

"Namaku Kelley. Salam kenal Elza."

"Namaku Clive."

"Namaku Elza. Salam kenal Kelley, Clive…" Ucapnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

**Flashback End **

* * *

Elza merasa miris, kenapa ia memiliki keluarga yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat dirinya sedih? Kenapa ia tidak seperti Kelley dan Clive yang tidak memiliki keluarga?

Ia berhenti memikirkannya, kecuali berhenti memikirkan Clive. Jauh di lubuk hatinya sebetulnya ia menyukai Clive, bukan sebagai saudara. Melainkan seperti perasaan seorang wanita ke seorang pria.

"Dan sekarang aku berada di Muse. Apakah Clive akan segera menyadarinya?"

Clive bangkit dari kasurnya dan ia pergi menuju kamar Riou. "Permisi tuan Riou."

"Clive? Masuklah." Perintah Riou. "Ada apa?"

"Jika tidak keberatan, maukah anda membawa saya ke Muse?"

"Tentu."

* * *

**Muse**

**Jowston Hill**

"Sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi Clive pasti akan datang." Guman Elza.

Elza menggenggam erat Stern dan Mond. "Sabarlah, sedikit lagi dia akan datang."

"Elza…" Ucap Clive yang memandang Elza dengan tajam. Bagaikan Elang yang siap menangkap mangsanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu Clive?" Tanya Elza sambil tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja. 'Terima kasih' atas lukanya." Jawab Clive sambil mengacungkan Storm kearah Elza.

"Beritahu aku kenapa kau melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kenapa tembakanmu sengaja dibuat meleset? Knight Class Gunner sepertimu… Tidak mungkin tembakannya meleset."

Elza tersenyum sinis. Mana mungkin karena ia menjawab karena ia menyayangi Clive dan ia tidak mau menembaknya karena alasan tersebut. Alasan yang menggelikan bagi orang-orang yang tumbuh di Guild.

"Hanya itu saja yang mau kau tanyakan? Pertanyaan yang konyol."

Clive menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ralat pertanyaanku. Kau kenapa kau membunuh kakakku? Kelley?"

"Kakak katamu? Clive, kau memang terlalu baik." Kemudian Elza melangkah semakin dekat dan kemudian mencondongkan pistolnya ke Clive.

"Itu saja Clive?" Tanya Elza. Kemudian ia melangkah mundur. "Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu mengagungkan Guide."

"Kenapa kau tidak menembakku?!"

"Sudah cukup Clive. Hentikan."

"Hanya kakak dan Guild yang kumiliki. Kau sudah mengambil salah satunya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil hal yang berharga bagiku lagi!"

_Salah, salah besar. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan, Elza sebetulnya aku… Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya… Bahwa kau… Perasaan sesungguhnya yang kurasakan padamu sejak hari itu_. Batin Clive dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, coba tembak aku!" Tantang Elza.

Clive menarik pelatuk, namun pistolnya tidak menembakkan pelurunya.

"Storm…" guman Elza.

"Storm… Kenapa?" Tanya Clive.

Elza berjalan jauh "Maaf tentang itu nak. Kau harus ingat satu hal, Guild bukanlah segalanya. Aku menunggumu di desa kecil bernama Sajah, di L'Renouille, di Highland."

"Storm… Kenapa?" Tanya Clive sekali lagi sambil memandang Storm.

"Maaf tuan Riou. Padahal sudah sampai sejauh ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Clive."

* * *

**Sajah Village**

"Akhirnya kau datang. Mari kita selesaikan ini."

"Ya, mari kita akhiri ini Elza."

"Clive, sahabat lamaku. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan duel antara Gunner?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Lagipula nampaknya Storm tidak akan menembakmu." Jawab Clive dengan perasaan yang terombang-ambing. Kemudian ia mengambil Storm dan menjatuhkannya

_Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya Elza. Tapi karena ini adalah keinginanmu… _

"Terima kasih Clive." Elza kemudian mengambil kedua psitolnya dan menawarkan Clive untuk memilih salah satu pistolnya.

"Pistolku, Stern atau 'Bintang', mewakili kepercayaan di Guild, dan Mond atau 'Bulan'

Mewakili pengkhianat. Perlindungan dan Pembunuhan, 2 wajah tentang Howling Voice

Guild. Pilih salah satu yang kau suka."

Clive mengambil salah satu pistol.

"Stern… Sudah kuduga kau akan memilih itu…"

Kemudian mereka menyebar dan berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kapanpun kau siap…" Ucap Clive.

Elza berdiri dengan siap "Tidak sabar ya… Tidakkah kau ingin hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini?"

Clive berdiri dengan siap "Itu bukan keinginanku."

"Howling Voice, bayangan diatas tanah!" Seru Elza.

"Howling Voice, Cahaya petir dari tuhan!" Seru Clive.

Mereka kemudian mengangkat pistol mereka.

"Suara terkutuk yang memisahkan kehidupan dari kematian!" Seru Elza.

"Disini, sekarang juga, pistol-pistol ini ingin menumpahkan darah." Ucap Clive

Pistol mereka secara perlahan-lahan mulai saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Mereka ingin menyenangkan jiwa mereka!" Seru Elza.

"Dengarkan kau pistol terkutuk!" Seru Clive.

Pistol mereka sekarang sudah saling mengarahkan satu sama lain.

"Kita akan melakukannya!" Seru Elza.

"Pertarungan terakhir!" Seru Clive.

"CLIVE!" Teriak Elza.

"Tanpa keraguan!" Seru Clive.

_DOR _

Clive menembak Elza. Elza terjatuh.

"Ukh…" Erang Elza.

"Sudah berakhir…" Ucap Clive. _Elza maafkan aku.._

"Ya, kau benar. Kau menang." Ucap Elza. " Apa kau kira aku mampu menembakmu? Tidak ada peluru di pistol ini.

Clive terdiam.

"Di hari aku menembak Kelley… Akulah yang seharusnya mati. Mati dengan kebanggaan sebagai seorang Gunner… Karena itulah kenapa, aku lebih banyak memiliki penyesalan…"

Clive terkejut mendengarnya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka Elza merasa menyesal. "Apa?"

"Clive… tempat ini… desa ini… adalah dimana aku lahir… Ayahku, Ibuku, rumah kami… semuanya menghilang… Tidak ada satupun yang ingat mereka… Tapi walaupun begitu, tempat ini adalah dimana hatiku selalu kembali.

Clive tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kasihan Clive, kau kehilangan Kelley… Berikan aku Storm."

Clive mengambil Storm dengan tangan yang gemetaran, namun ia menyembunyikannya gemetarnya dari Elza. Kemudian ia member Storm ke Elza.

"Storm… Satu-satunya pistol di dunia ini dengan jiwa. Guild memilih Kelley untuk mewarisi pistol ini, bukan aku… Tap kemudian Storm sendirilah yang memilihku… Guild tidak dapat menentang keinginan Storm, dan satu-satunya jalan adalah menyelesaikannya dengan duel."

Elza melanjutkan ceritanya, walaupun akan menyakiti Clive.

"Stern dan Mond adalah pistol yang disiapkan untuk hari duel. Dana sama seperti hari ini, hanya Stern yang diisi dengan peluru. Kelley tahu itu… dan kemudian, dia memilih Mond…"

"Guild…"

"Aku menyesalinya… Menembak Kelley… dan kemudian melarikan diri dari Guild… Terima kasih… Clive… Sekarang, jiwaku bisa kembali ke asal…"

"Elza…"

"Kau terlalu lembut.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Elza meraih Mond, kemudian mengarahkan ke atas dan menembak menuju udara.

"Kembalilah ke Guild, itu hanyalah satu-satunya tempat untukmu… Aku tidak akan mengambil itu darimu…"

Clive berjalan menujunya.

"Clive… Jaga Storm baik-baik… Sekarang kaulah penjaganya… Sampai jumpa… selamanya… Sampai jumpa, gunslinger…" _Sampai jumpa orang yang kusukai…_

Clive melepas tudungnya dan jatuh berlutut di samping Elza. Ia mendekapnya.

"Ti…Tidak… TIDAK! Elza! Elza!"

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik…Tapi, ingat… kau masih belum mampu melakukannya… Kau belum mampu menangkapku…"

Elza memegang pipi Clive "Sampai jumpa… terima kasih Clive… Aku bersyukur mati di tanganmu…"

Elza menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Clive meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa Elza? Padahal aku masih belum mengatakannya sama sekali. Bahwa semenjak hari itu aku menyukaimu…"

Clive memandang Riou "Tuan Riou… Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri… Aku akan kembali ke istana setelah menguburkan jenazahnya di sini…"

Riou mengangguk. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Clive yang masih berduka. Sebetulnya ada rahasia yang Riou simpan ke Clive, bahwa ia menyimpan surat pemberian Elza ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya di Muse. Tapi ia memutuskan akan memberikannya setelah perang usai. Kejam memang, tapi kalau ia memberikannya sekarang ke Clive rasanya tidak mungkin.

* * *

**Setelah Perang Usai**

**Moon Castle**

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke Harmonia." Pamit Clive.

"Baik." Kata Riou "Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Sama-sama, anda juga sudah menolongku."

Riou menyodorkan surat Elza ke Clive. "Surat dari siapa?" Tanya Clive.

"Dari Elza. Maaf aku baru memberinya sekarang."

Clive menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau menyampaikannya. Sampai jumpa."

Di pertengahan perjalanannya menuju Harmonia, Clive membuka surat tersebut.

_Kepada Clive. _

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini artinya aku sudah mati. Namun ada satu hal yang mestinya kukatan bukan melalui surat ini namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. _

_Aku semenjak hari itu menyukaimu. Tapi aku menyembunyikan perasaaku karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu bingung. _

_Dan aku tahu, kelak kau akan diperintah oleh guild untuk mengejarku. Aku akan mati ditangamu, namun aku tidak menyesal…_

_Karena itu aku bahagia jika mati di tanganmu karena mati di tangan orang yang kusukai walaupun akan menyakitkan bagimu… _

_Terima Kasih Clive _

_-Elza- _

"Begitu rupanya…" Guman Clive.

"Tapi Elza, aku benar-benar bersyukur aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan menyukaimu. Aku akan merubah Guild dari dalam dan tahun depan aku akan mengunjungi makammu yang berada di Sajah.."

Clive pun meneruskan perjalanannya. Dengan perasaan sedih dan bahagia. Bahagia karena Elza menyukainya dan sedih karena ia terpaksa membunuh wanita yang ia sukai

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
